


birds don't like wiggly fingers

by exrui



Series: adventures of birdman and wiener soldier [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is a little shit, Humor, M/M, Random & Short, Sam Wilson is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exrui/pseuds/exrui
Summary: bucky tests that theory. he also would like to think that it's a success.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: adventures of birdman and wiener soldier [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518179
Kudos: 42





	birds don't like wiggly fingers

**Author's Note:**

> psychopetro on tiktok was my inspo for this ((':
> 
> also, i like the thing where sam calls bucky jamie

bucky pauses the video, his eyes widening as he replays the seconds of the little green bird attacking the guys fingers in his mind.

he has his own bird ー _well,_ not exactly a bird, but it's sam. if this bird doesn't like wiggly fingers, then maybe sam doesn't either.

a smirk came to show on his lips as he thought of a little idea. he would _totally_ test this out.

-

sam was sitting on the couch in their shared apartment, he was browsing through the channels distractedly when bucky plopped down besides him.

"hey, sam." bucky immediately crowded into his space, leaning against the younger man as he turned to give him his attention. "what's up, jamie." 

he shrugged, sitting up to face sam fully. "i just wanted to say 'hi'." bucky purposefully wiggled his fingers in sam's face.

sam furrowed his eyebrows. "what was that?" bucky held back a laugh. "what was what, sweetheart?"

" _that"_ sam mimicked him, shortly wiggling his fingers back at him, making bucky giggle. "i was just testing out somethin', don't worry." his theory was _slightly_ working.

"the hell are you talking about, bucky?" sam questioned, there was a little confused pout on his face and it was adorable.

" _fine,_ i'll tell you." bucky playfully rolled his eyes, snorting when sam lightly smacked him. "i saw this video of this bird that attacked this guy 'cause he wiggled his fingers."

sam squinted at him. "barnes. i'm not an actual bird, the fuck?"

"i know, baby. but it's fun to irritate you." bucky shrugged, a smirk tugging at his lips. "after all, it's what i do best." he planted a big, wet kiss on sam's cheek as he got up from the couch quickly before the other man could hit him.

"get your old ass back here, jamie! i'm gonna restrict you from the internet. you need to be banned." bucky cackled as sam slowly moved to follow him. "i love how you call me old man, but you're the one moving slow."

sam gave him an unimpressed look as he crossed his arms. "very funny, barnes."

bucky quickly walked over to him, holding in his laughs as he wrapped his arms around sam's waist.

"i'm sorry, sugar. i love you?" bucky nudged him when sam mumbled under his breath. "i said i loooove you."

sam rolled his eyes, but a smile came across his lips as he smiled up at bucky and gave him a small peck on the lips. "i love you too, jamie."

**Author's Note:**

> !!!
> 
> this hella short, dang


End file.
